


A Simple Meeting

by Dark_Writer



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: A meeting happens in Gotham.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Simple Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be a gift for light-miracles. Go figure that I can't figure Kate out to write this well enough. Well, I hope she enjoys it.

There’s something about Gotham that presses down on you. It sinks into your bones, floods your blood until the smile on your face disappears and all you can feel is a sense of dread, of worry. It reforges you into something different, darker and more forbidding than you’d been before.

Walking through the streets, Kara could feel it, the undercurrent of darkness that wanted to take her, to make her anew until she wasn’t who she had been all along. It wanted her loss, her grief, and it would take it from her if she wasn’t careful.

The thought of it, of succumbing to that, made her shiver.

“Hey, sorry.” Alex rubs her hands together as she joins her. That the city has weather shouldn’t be as surprising as it is, but they’re used to the warmth and sunshine of National City, too used to it. “It took me longer than I thought it would to get the design right.”

For the first time that day, Kara grins. “You got everything then?”

“Yeah. How about we stop for some lunch before heading for the hotel?” She tangles her arm in Kara’s. “I’m thinking…Thai.”

“Oh, you’re on. I know just the place.”

She smiles at Alex and leads the way, winding through Gotham’s streets at a pace too sedate for a local. There’s no point in blending in, in trying to fit within such a harsh environment when they both know that neither she nor Alex will be staying long. One night and then they’re out, she thinks. Just one night to get everything they need and then they can go home to the ones they love, the ones they miss most.

That Alex has Kelly shouldn’t rankle her, but Kara can’t help the way she curls closer to her sister at the thought. She can’t help the fear that clutches her heart as she thinks of all the way she could lose Alex to this relationship too. She can’t help the way she watches Kelly and feels the jealousy seep in, no matter how much she adores her, wants her to stick around.

It’s like a ghost in her ear, taking her energy and making her weak. She can smile, always smiles at the other woman, but there’s a part of her that’s dying, that wants Alex to be her sister and nothing else.

Looking at her now, all Kara can feel is a burning sense of shame. After all, Alex is happy, is doing so well with Kelly and she loves it, loves the them that they are, but she can’t stop herself. Change is difficult and all she wants is for everything to stay the same in one part of her life.

(Nothing ever stays the same, ever could stay the same.)

“Hey.” Alex’s voice is soft, the concern she gives breath to hitting Kara’s chest painfully. “Everything okay there, space girl?”

She offers her a smile, quick, reassuring.

(She doesn’t think about how calculated it is, how designed to keep questions at bay she’s made it to be.)

“I’m fine. Just wondering just how much pho to get.”

Alex returns her smile. “I’m paying. You know what that means.”

She hums. “How about we just hit up all the restaurants in the area? See how much we can get before they kick us out?”

“You’re on.”

* * *

Kara doesn’t expect to see Kate when they walk into the fifth restaurant they’ve hit for the night. She knows that she doesn’t care about slumming it, but she knows for a fact that Kate’s been hunting for Alice and her rabbits, trying so hard to save her father that she hasn’t had time for much else.

She’s more animated than the last time she’d seen her, eyes shining with amusement as she listens to the young woman across from her. For a moment, she wonders if she’s on a date before memory kicks in and she recognises Mary Hamilton. She’s prettier in person and so painfully in awe of Kate. It’s kind of cute, if a little sad, because she knows what the cost of such closeness was, what both of them have lost.

Kate looks up and sees her, smile turning to a confused frown for a moment before she excuses herself. Kara watches her approach, never moving from where she’s waiting for Alex. She smiles at her, tired and a little out of it but still there, still present for this.

“Hey.”

Kate’s hands are in her pockets, her body rocking back and forth as she looks at her, frown turning back into a smile. It’s more of an amused smirk, really, but Kara doesn’t care. She gets up and hugs her, waiting for the other woman to return the gesture before letting go.

“Hey,” she says in return, the words she wants to say sticking in her throat. There’s a lot she wants to tell her, to spill into the chilled air of the restaurant, but she can’t. She can’t say anything, so she settles for what she can. “Hey.”

Kate leans forward. “Are we really going to do that thing where we pretend like you haven’t called since that one interview while Lex Luthor’s running your city?”

She lets out a laugh at that, finally relaxing. “Yeah, sorry. Everything’s just been so crazy lately.”

Kate shrugs, nonchalant, and motions to the empty chair in front of her. “Mind if I sit?”

“Yes! Yes of course.” She moves quickly, pulling the chair out for her before taking her seat again. “I’m so sorry. I just…didn’t expect to see you here.”

Amused, Kate sits. “It’s Mary’s favourite.”

“So you made up then?”

The other woman shrugs, turning to look at her sister briefly before returning her attention to Kara. There’s a new affection there, or not quite new. Kara squints a little before smiling, recognising it for what it is.

“It’s cute.”

“What is?”

“How much you like her.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She lets out a laugh at that. She reminds her so much of Alex that it’s ridiculous, hard to see the similarities and not wish that they could stay longer, that they could truly get to know each other beyond whatever villain of the day is causing mayhem to their respective homes.

She thinks Alex would like her, would find common ground where none had been before. Kate may be a soldier, may be the kinds of things that Alex is not, but that doesn’t matter, not in the face of family and the things they’d do for them.

“Speak of the devil, isn’t that your sister waving us down over there?”

Kara looks around and grins as she waves Alex over, already preparing herself for what’s to come. She knows she shouldn’t enjoy this, knows that they’re on a tight schedule, but there’s a part of her that’s still thirteen and impish, wanting to inconvenience Alex in every way possible.

According to Winn, that’s just what being a little sister is like. She’s not sure, but then again, her relationship with Alex had never been normal to begin with.

“Hey,” Alex says, throwing an arm around her shoulder protectively. “What’s going on here?”

Kara doesn’t answer immediately, giving Kate a chance to speak. When she doesn’t, too busy sizing Alex up, she sighs and takes the lead from her.

“Alex, you know Kate. Kate, you know Alex. You two met during the crisis at work, remember?”

“Totally.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re the one with the wig and the bad throat problem.”

“I don’t-”

“Yes, you do. Just remember, if you hurt my sister, I won’t hesitate to shoot.”

With that, Alex leaves them with their jaws hanging. For once, Kara has nothing to say.


End file.
